


Daddy

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Quick drabble for day 6, "daddy".





	Daddy

It had started as a joke, really. Well, and Jefferson had been curious as to what the reaction would be. But when Shelly’s eyes went impossibly dark and his pupils dilated, he knew he’d hit a nerve. When he was thrown onto the bed, his clothes ripped off, and flipped onto all fours, he knew he had it right.

 

Shelly had fucked him almost brutally that night, ordering him to say it again and again and again until he was screaming it, along with “yes” and “please” and “harder!”.

 

So it was almost impossible to keep the excitement from throbbing through his body when he saw the word light up his display. He had put it on for Shelly’s phone contact almost two months ago.

 

Ruby was laughing at him, teasing him about his father, but he ignored her. Instead, he raised the phone to his ear, answered, and in reply to the fond greeting purred,

 

“Hey, Shelly.”


End file.
